I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic candles used to simulate actual wax candles, and more particularly to a system for recharging a large plurality of such candles.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are artificial candles on the market presently that replicate the look of a burning wax candle, but which incorporate a yellow LED and a suitable electronic controller for imparting a flickering illumination of the LED to simulate the glow of a burning wax candle. However, for the most part, those candles embody a rechargeable battery and a circuit that had to be plugged into a DC current source to effect recharging of the candle, one at a time.
Many restaurants often include a so-called votive candle on each table in the restaurant to add to the ambience of the place. A votive candle is generally 2.0 inches in height by 1.5 inches in diameter and is contained in a suitable holder, such as a glass cup. If one wished to substitute an electronic artificial candle for the real thing, a way would have to be devised to simultaneously recharge a large plurality of such artificial candles so that when fully charged, they may be distributed throughout the restaurant and turned on upon arrival of a patron at a given table.
The prior art, as represented by U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,080 to Barbeau et al, teaches a stand-alone recharging platter capable of charging a set number of artificial candles. Such stand-alone platters have a power cord for supply an electrical charge. If a restaurant needs to charge more candles than the platter is adapted to handle, the restaurant must plug multiple platters into multiple wall sockets.
Another concern on the part of a restaurant owner is the potential loss of such a candle through theft. The artificial candles, being both attractive and of more than negligible cost, loss through theft can be a problem.
A need therefore exists for a decorative artificial candle design that can be used in a restaurant environment as a table decoration and that is adapted to be recharged simultaneously with many other identical candles in unison rather than individually.
A need further exists for an artificial candle design that incorporates features that discourage theft.
A further need is an artificial candle that is more realistic in its operation than existing prior art artificial electronic candles currently available. Specifically, a need exists for an artificial candle that more accurately simulates a real wax candle in that it can be extinguished by a puff of air blown at it at close range.